


Human Nature

by Matthew1972



Series: Celestial affairs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consent, Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sam Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: Days ago Castiel fell down to Earth, turned human down the last molecule, because he was betrayed by someone whom he shouldn't have trusted. Since, there are vengeful angels out for his blood. Standing by his friend gone lover Sam has helped him stay hidden. Now they are on the run together, growing closer each day… and night. When, with the help of his brother, the angels are led away a break presents itself. But dare Sam ask for what he needs to let go for the night? Or should he bite his tongue on his darker desires to submit to Castiel? Maybe his choice is easier to make when the former angel admits that he wants to regain his control on life…





	Human Nature

In the dim light of the oil lamps and the fireplace they've lit Sam can see the wariness. Life on the lay low is not new to him, but it is to Castiel. At least in this form it is. The fallen angel has lost by far more than his wings. Knowing how fragile humans are is one thing, but since being thrust into full-blown humanity Castiel is forced to experience it for himself. Sam must hand it to him though. Not once has he given into despair. Never a complaint about how his angry brothers and sisters continue to chase after them, eager to make him pay for their fall, when it isn't his fault. The only 'wrong' Castiel has done in Sam's eyes was to trust the word of the one who'd betrayed all of heaven, the one who took his grace and now abused his powers to become God.

On his impulsive need to offer Castiel comfort he pulls him in against his chest. Kissing his temple, Sam holds him as tight as he can get away with. They are alive. Safe here in the old hunter's lodge far away from the civilized world. Protected by red painted warding symbols, to keep out all sorts of monsters, on the dark walls and the creaky old door. In his arms Castiel relaxes a little at last. "Sam…", he sighs.

"It's going to be fine. Dean knows what he's doing, as do I. We are safe here for tonight." He aims for reassurance, at least for the night ahead.

"But the angels will catch up with him."

"Eventually, sure." Sam eases off on his firm grip to lean down and kiss Castiel on the nose in a playful gesture. Eyes full of pain, worry and love find his. He can almost drown in the intensity of trust aimed at him. Before Castiel can speak again Sam reveals more of their unspoken plan. "Many miles away from here, as many as he can manage. When he's ready for them."

"A trap?" A twinkle of understanding dawns in the fierce, blue irises. Castiel is nothing but a fast learner. Even as a brand-new human he has an unchanged eager to embrace life on Earth. To understand what he could not while up in heaven. It's part of his natural charm… or at least it is to Sam.

"With a full jug of holy oil, an angel blade and the King of Hell as backup. Crowley owes us a favour, and like he says, a deal is a deal. On that at least he is a demon of his word." Sam grins, knowing full well that none of them can trust Crowley. Still, for all his faults this is the one trait of the demon he can appreciate. Never mind that with the same sharp, salesman brain he has Crowley won't turn their request to his advantage somehow. Dean will have to stay sharp, as he always does.

Where Sam had hoped for some relief Castiel remains sober, quiet even. More so than the tension of flight something else seems to be on his mind. Back in the car too he'd almost curled in on himself. Now, again, he shrugs his human form into the somewhat baggy clothes they've found him along the way; after his usual outfit got soaked with the blood of angels trying to kill him. He's different and yet not. More fragile, but also more alive somehow… and for that he's almost stronger too. Still, Sam can see the doubts and self-blame shining behind blue eyes all too clear.

"But Dean, he shouldn't have to fight. We are in this mess because of me. If I hadn't…"

Sam shakes his head to stop the guilt. "No, you couldn't have known."

"Should have. It's not even that though. Sam, everything I was is gone. I don't recognise myself as me. My physical form appears to be no different and yet all I am has changed down to the last molecule. Being human, mortal, living like this… " Castiel spreads out his arms to gesture at the world around them.

Sam acknowledges his understanding of his unfinished thought with a wry smile. "You're a hunter now, one of us. Covered in mud, sweat and blood. Driving down the country roads on a prayer to stay ahead of danger… and to stop the bad guys along the way."

"You've done it your whole life. I see now… understand, how hard it is to fight through your fear and help others in need."

"Cas, being afraid is what keeps Dean and I alive."

Eyes narrow in confusion. Castiel tilts his head a little, a gesture so purely his that it makes Sam smile. "Adrenaline? Is that what I've felt before, when we ran away?"

Upon his shiver Sam hugs Castiel even closer into his body heat. "It is."

"I see…" Arms wrap tighter around his back in answer.

Silence falls around them, easy and comfortable. They fill it only with chaste kisses. The need to feel heat and skin though grows stronger, even when so far unanswered. Sam knows to give Castiel some time to adjust to the break in their flight. It's gone past midnight, but sleep eludes them. They are feeling too wired… almost too alive to close their eyes. That too is part of being a hunter, Sam knows it to be true intimately so.

What he needs to let go of the day is close and yet not. Castiel and he have made love before. More than once in one night even. It was sweet and perfect too, the memory alone enough to make him smile in fondness. Tonight though his deepest desire runs far darker than what he dares to admit to… or to act on. He has once, with Ruby, the demon who'd whispered to him and seduced him in what now feels like a lifetime ago. In his mind Sam has no urge to relive those memories, but common sense be damned, he can't deny to himself how his body aches for the same sexual needs she'd fulfilled then.

But no, he can't ask Castiel for it, can he? Such raw desires must be too much, too dark and sensual, for an Angel of the Lord. He's never seen any sign that Castiel might be anything but attentive and gentle as a lover. Hell, he's been under such merciless onslaught of soft emotions and fallen deep for him too. So why would he taint what they have here?

Despite of his doubts his treacherous cock stirs up against the warm, muscled thigh of Castiel, who no doubt can feel him harden through two layers of trousers. Their closeness feels more than perfect to him. Sam can't let go of their hug. Less so when he feels how the clothed bulge pressed up against his leg too shows that his interest to take it further isn't one-sided at all.

* * *

"Sam?"

He hums, not sure if he can trust his voice not to betray his arousal. His face is shrouded by the shadows of the lodge. Sam bows his head to let his hair hide the rest of his emotions. He knows that he's blushing from the thoughts in his mind. Because of how his brain wonders about what will happen if he lets Castiel take him to those dark fantasies and how it too conjures up images he can't help but want to see come to life.

Unaware of his inner turmoil over how he shouldn't want what he does Castiel continues his thought. "Is it normal for humans to feel so out of control? To want to hit something, or do everything to regain a sense of self? Part of me wants to stop running. To not delay what seems inevitable, and yet, I can't. I need to live for me."

"The instinct to survive is the most powerful one us mortals have." Sam can't help but feel like maybe fate has a darker irony than he's always thought. "Control though is rarely more than an illusion. We seek it, find it… then lose it before we can hold on to it. It's the natural order of life."

"As I am beginning to see." Castiel sounds a little lost to Sam. His voice is quiet, deep, but also filled with a trace of hurt and mournful emotions. "Life in heaven was so much simpler… and yet I wouldn't trade it for what I have here. For all its dangers Earth makes me feel alive, even when I do feel at times that it chooses my fate for me."

"Sometimes I forget that you were a soldier. That you've led a garrison of angels." Sam kisses his temple, drawing closer at the sight of returned courage in those blue depths, which don't back down from his gaze. There lies more than strength inside. A determination to fight and make it through, for them both. The so typical intensity of Castiel almost takes his breath away. He feels called out to it, drawn out of himself to allow the warrior before him to make his own choices in life, even when he is no longer the formidable celestial force he once was.

Sam breathes out to steady himself. It's not fair to hide what he is, not in the face of so much love and trust. Castiel knows his inner darkness better than most. Maybe at the core he is all sorts of wrong. Maybe he doesn't deserve to be loved by an angel, not even a fallen one. Heck, current status aside Sam can't see Castiel as any different in his soul. He'll always be an angel in his eyes. But beyond the heart of his fears lies his growing ache for acceptance…

Oh, to hell with it. Sam can't not know, because his torn emotions and nerves are killing him. Desperate too to erase old, painful memories and create new ones Sam makes his choice to put his fate in the hands of the man he loves. Walking around Castiel he sneaks his hand under the hem of his trousers. Unable to resist his attraction to him Sam teases the edge of the hard bulge trapped inside white boxers. "You may look fragile, but you're not, are you? Far from it."

"No, I am not." Castiel gasps, part in surprise and more so in his arousal. He all but arches into his touch too.

Driven on by the obvious interest Sam offers. "So, commander…", he puts a little emphasis on the rank to drive home his point and respect for Castiel at once. "Why don't you take control then? This underling is willing to give it to you, you know."

He's sure that the answering full body shiver of reaction has nothing to do with the chill in the night air. "You… you would?" Sam feels and hears more than he can see the absence of disgust. It's not shyness in Castiel which causes the stammer. No, for he arches into his touch further, writhing his ass against his jeans covered cock, knowingly so and with the careful precision to arouse them both even more. "After everything you've been through, you'd…"

"Cas." Sam warns him off. Not because he doesn't appreciate the thoughtfulness, but because for the first time in years he doesn't feel afraid to submit to another. Castiel won't ever betray or abuse him. All he's ever done is watch out for Sam, even back when his blood was tainted and everyone else had given up on him, himself included. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you with my life."

"As I do you."

Sliding his hand lower into his trousers Sam cups every inch of Castiel under his large palm. Even through the layer of cotton underwear he can feel him twitch in response to his touch. Encouraged by the sure sign of arousal Sam goes in for the kill. Pointing the index finger of his free hand at the rolled up long string of rope he spots lying on the nearby counter he teases, "Why should we resist our needs? I want to let go as much as you seek control. That rope. Imagine it holding me to you. I am so hard for you… and I am all yours."

Castiel turns around in the flash of movement only a jaded fighter knows too well, gripping him firm, with two hands around his jeans covered buttocks. Eyes search deep into his soul before Castiel nods his willingness. "Very well, Sam Winchester. You'll be mine completely. When it gets to be too much say so, and I will stop. Say yes, and we shall begin."

"Yes, please… do it, do me."

* * *

"No, allow me." To his awe Castiel cuts him short of undoing the buttons of his red flannel shirt. "I want to unwrap you myself."

With a shrug Sam retreats his hands, dropping them down at his sides. He can only watch as Castiel closes in on him. Slow and with deliberate moves he pries open each button until he can brush the flannel from his shoulders. Sam is feeling too turned on to smile over how Castiel must stand on the balls of his feet to tug his v-neck under shirt up and over his head. To aid him Sam bows a little. They share a glance of understanding, over equality in anticipation, before Castiel moves on to his jeans. One button at the time yields under clever fingers…

Before Sam can blink Castiel bares the last of his modesty with a tug on his black boxer briefs. From where the now human kneels on the floor to free his ankles his eyes rove up and down over his body, almost hungrily so. As if by sight alone Castiel can devour him. "Beautiful", he praises.

"I'm not…"

"You are to me." Any further protest dies in his throat the second Castiel uses his hands to emphasise his point. Breathless Sam stares at how they trail up his calves, thighs and abdomen. The sensual teasing stroke of them is hardly enough to fulfil his needs, but all the same it holds the power to rip a moan of want from him. Castiel knows what he's doing, knows his body well enough to find every sensitive part of him while he rises to stand before him with eyes full of longing. "Hold out your hands for me", he calls out his first direct order.

Sam doesn't hesitate to comply. Not even his nervousness for what lies ahead can stop him from wanting to know what Castiel plans to do with the rope he's grabbing from the table. His play to stay cool fails fast though under the first caress of the rough hemp material over the skin of his wrists. "Cas…", he breathes, shivering with anticipation and lust he can't contain.

"I've got you." More so than a promise it is a tease of what is to come. Sam can see it in the twinkle of arousal Castiel sends his way. Feel it too in the surprisingly experienced, tender hands, which weave the rope further around his wrists in multiple loops and clever knots. Fingers too ensure that the course material doesn't dig into his flesh. His blood continues to flow… as does his rising arousal at the more restricted sensation. More so than with any previous love interest Sam feels cared for, respected even, because Castiel is assured and soft at once in how he guides him to raise his arms up by their bound wrists towards the ceiling.

In but a breath Castiel pulls one of the nearby wooden kitchen chairs over to stand on its seat. Wide-eyed Sam looks up to watch him work on another set of looped knots. Sure enough for them both Castiel pulls on the rope until he has to almost stand on the balls of his feet. Sam can't help but follow the unspoken order to do so. The final knot damns him in place, all but half hanging his body down from one of a set of steel hooks anchored into one of the rough, old wooden beams to hold up the roof above them. It escapes him why the hooks are even there, but when he tests the binds, he appreciates the solidity of both them and the rope. His predicament is plain. Perfect too; both in the raw straining of his muscles and the shameless display of his tied in place body.

Sam gasps out in breathless pleasure at the caress of two hands over his shoulders, chest and nipples. He's missed seeing Castiel step down from the chair and so it takes him by pleasant surprise when he gets pulled in for an almost possessive kiss. Desperate for more he licks his tongue over the wet lips, which part from his all too soon. Castiel though doesn't play nice. Instead he backs away even further with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. "Don't you go anywhere", he teases.

"Cas… please."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sam."

Aware of the challenge given Sam shakes his head. "Never." He knows he's being baited, that it's the game they are playing tonight, because he's asked for it. Castiel teases him further with the added sway in his retreat over to the fireplace and the basket of logs standing next to it. He chooses a big log to rest it atop the burning pile so far. Next, he digs into their bags to retrieve a small blade. Sam watches on as Castiel rests it on the nearest corner of the table with an obvious thud. "For safety", he confirms to them both.

Sam nods once to voice his silent appreciation of the gesture and his repeated consent for what is to come, knowing too that he's in safe hands. His throat has gone dry. He doesn't want to ruin the moment with talking, and so he licks his lips instead to tease Castiel with what little leverage he may have left. "Yours to control", he finds the words to what they both need to hear.

"Yes", Castiel confirms. He takes off his coat and ditches it carelessly onto the table. His hooded vest, blouse and t-shirt follow suit. Once he's bare chested the former angel eyes him up, hands trailing towards the fly of his jeans… but to Sam's frustration that is where he stops short his quick striptease. He grins though when Castiel sends him a knowing look. The mood is set. Before Sam is granted his release, he will have to suffer, as he's asked for…

The pause of preparation at last comes to an end when Castiel closes the distance between them in sure strides. Walking slowly around Sam he trails a hand over his hip bone in a warm and almost ticklish brush of fingers. from behind he presses his half-clothed body against Sam. "Mine."

A wanton moan escapes Sam. His held tense body wants to seek out more touch, but he can't, and the denial turns him on even more. All he can do is wait for Castiel to move. It almost takes too long though, or maybe it is his impatience to get off. He wants to beg for touch. Plead for mercy maybe, but no… he loves this too. The near painful wait for his fate. After all, he has given his pleasure away as well as the burden of choice. For once no one depends on him, and no feeling or position other than this one can bring him so much freedom.

* * *

At last lube slick fingers wrap around his cock. The unexpected rush of pleasure is immediate and undeniably hot. Sam can't help the moan which rips from his throat. "Fuck", his curse comes out raw too. He writhes where he stands, lost in the sweet strokes of the thumb over his slit and the way Castiel fondles his balls from behind with his other hand. It blows his mind how fast and well the once angel takes to having him at his mercy.

Unaware of his thoughts Castiel adds to the damning touches by pressing kisses in between his shoulder blades. Each one too brackets a world of praise. "My brave hunter. My protector. Smart… strong… handsome… and all mine to worship… to take apart and put back together." On the last promise he slides a thumb over his rim to tease Sam open, but not quite yet.

"Cas!" His hitched cry sounds like a beg, even to his own ears. Sam can't help but want what Castiel is offering with each next caress. Each slick slide though fails to hit home so far. It leaves him achingly hard in the fist which slows down around his cock. Sam bites his tongue to keep his all too desperate begs for more inside. His straining muscles are beginning to protest, but bound the way he is he can't lower his arms or sink to his knees gone weak. Pain mingles with pleasure… and it feels perfect to the impossible part of him which thrives on being held captive like this.

A shock of blessed sensations washes over him when at last the finger on his rim breaches past the tight circle of muscles and into his ass. Teasingly slow it fills him, but only up to a point is the friction of it enough. Sam trembles under the fire it ignites the second it brushes hard into his prostate. Oh hell, now he aches for Castiel to fuck him senseless before dawn comes. He knows better though than to ask for round two when they've not made it through this one.

The night is just beginning. So far, each deliberate touch is a slow, steady one. They come paced to the sensual rhythm Castiel has set for milking his sweet spot with teasing brushes. Sam arches into the intimate fullness. Wants to trap the fingers inside. Needs them to take him apart… faster… harder. But no, Castiel takes his sweet time to find his nerve endings. Each maddening press, touch and kiss now leaves him writhing in his binds.

Sam can feel himself dangling on the edge where he wants to jump right off towards his release, preferably sooner rather later. Desperate for his lust to be set free he whimpers, "Please… so close… I want… oh…" Sam curses himself for his loss of control the second a painful pinch on the base of his rock-hard swollen cock rips him back from the edge of wanton pleasure. "No!"

"Oh yes." Castiel presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Mine, remember?"

Sam rolls his eyes at the rhetorical question. Even as the same cursed fingers slide up and down over his spine he knows better than to deny the claim. Himself be damned he knows he wants this, no… needs the prolonged torment of pleasure Castiel continues to wring from him. Sam all but arches into the intimate caress over his hole. Again, the slick fingers press into him. Four now and they slide in deeper far too slow for his liking. He knows he can take the added girth of the pink. Needs it even. It burns and stretches him full in all the sinful ways he enjoys. The sweet, long brush over his walls though can't brace him for the unexpected, firm shove into his prostate. Damned it, but Castiel takes no prisoners!

Everything in Sam narrows down to the rush of sensations ripping from his depths… and again on the next knowing thrust into him. An arm wraps around him to steady him through the onslaught of touch. Sam can feel fingers and their blunt nails claw into his skin, and he doesn't mind in the least how they ground him back onto Castiel. "Oh… fuck…", he manages while the fingers in his ass keep up to a slower rhythm of driving him out of his mind.

Sweat trickles down his back. His pulled taut arm muscles strain under his skin. Sweet pain and unbridled pleasure war for his attention. The lines between each force blurs. Sam feels high on lust and love alone. Castiel holds him anchored where his entire being can only narrow in on the twisting fingers into his heat… and the thumb which presses a hot trail of touch over his perineum on each alternate fuck into his ass. He's beyond horny. Ready to give in to the rush…

No! The second he feels able to let go a second cruel pinch of reality stops him from falling over the edge. Sam feels too far gone to even curse. All he can manage is a desperate whimper of raw need. "Cas… please."

"So responsive to me." Castiel teases him with a lick over the shell of his ear.

It's too hard to speak over the cool shiver of pleasure sent into his overheated body. Even the lightest touch now drives him insane. The part of him that is the experienced hunter wraps his fingers around the rope which keeps him anchored on the hook in the ceiling. Maybe if he holds on to it he can cling to his sanity? But with each next stroke into his heat Sam knows he's fighting a losing battle. Truth is, he doesn't want to end his suffering.

His eyes flutter closed. He's exhausted and wired at once. The release Sam can taste is far away, but oh so close too, and getting closer again under the intimate touches, kisses and nibbles all over his skin. His body is tense and relaxed at once. The slick fingers keep him open, loose and desperately aching for what he knows they both want in the end. They alone are not enough, but Castiel plays him like an instrument, pulling on his every nerve ending as if a string. Careful not to break him… and yet, he feels himself get ever closer to where he can let go at last, where he has to go before he does indeed shatter apart.

Lips brush over his shoulder blade in a kiss while Castiel torments him further. Slowly now the far too knowing hands and fingers make love to his cock and ass. They almost seem to worship him. Tender and soft, but also unyielding in force. The alternating touches throw him off balance. Castiel owns every overheated inch of his body now. Sam has no illusions anymore. He is what the former angel wants him to be… a plaything. To be held under such intense focus and by these caring hands leaves him breathless in awe. Not only has Castiel taken to his fantasy, but he does it by far better than Sam would have ever given him credit for.

Sam writhes and pants in his position of strain. The only comfort he's given comes from the half-naked body pressing up against his. Castiel's warm skin, the smell of him and better, his endless kisses anchor him to the feeling of undeniable love. Sam feels lost in everything Castiel does to him. How he leaves him trembling in pained pleasure. Mindless with arousal. Flying high. In the back of his mind he fears getting denied again. Everything he is hurts in all the right ways. A tear of pure enjoyment escapes from his eyes and Sam can only let it.

"Let go, love." Unexpected, and oh so welcome, the three worded order sets him free.

As if Castiel senses that he needs more from him he slams his entwined fingers home. Powerless to the damning spark of sensations Sam feels the rush of his orgasm tear from the depths of his body. He clenches hard around the fingers burrowing against his sweet spot. Everything he is and feels comes to a staggering halt of pure bliss. His release soils the hand wrapped around him, the floor between his feet and his thighs. "Castiel!" Sam cries out, unable not to voice his joy and love in the name of his lover.

* * *

Every muscle in his body tingles upon the knife swift release. Still rendered breathless Sam can only stare at Castiel while he fights to keep standing on his feet. He's feeling lost for words. Awed by the continued tenderness as Castiel rubs back the feeling in his wrists with a look of guilt. The newly formed red welts on his skin are only inevitable reminders though, this Sam remembers from before. "Hey…" He swallows around his dry throat to make his voice work. "I am fine. They don't hurt."

"But…"

"I wanted this, Cas. You've made me feel so good. Thank you."

When Castiel looks away Sam puts his finger under his chin in a silent request. He waits for the shocking truth to look him into his eyes. More so than concern he sees arousal, love and awe mirror all of what he feels himself. "As did I…", Castiel admits before Sam can try to elaborate on how well taken care of he feels. "You were so, Sam… I don't even have the words."

Now Sam is the one who can't bear the open display of honesty. The pureness of how much Castiel seems to worship him, darker desires included, is too painful to deal with when he thinks so little of himself. When he can barely understand what Castiel even sees in him. But as arms wrap around him, he feels the inevitable truth all the same. The clothed, hard bulge pressing up against his thigh is plain as day. More obvious even is the tremor of desire which wrecks through the half-dressed body clinging to his flesh in tenderness. Never once during dominating him had Castiel removed his hands from his body. Not even to please himself. This is why he's so hard still that it must hurt by now. Everything for Sam's pleasure… an awareness which hits him all at once.

As such it's not even a conscious thought for Sam. He sinks down to his knees at once. "Let me take care of you", he offers. Not waiting for a reply, he wraps his hands around the hem of the dark tracking pants, which rest low on Castiel's hips. At the sight of the tattoo inked into the skin of tight abdomen Sam pauses.

Each curling letter comes together in a sentence, a warding spell in Enochian meant to shield the once angel from heaven's worst. For all its meaning Sam can't help but admire what it looks like. It fits the new life thrust onto Castiel. This world of flight… of being together, watching out for the other, like he wants to do for Castiel in the here and now. At the thought Sam brushes his thumb over the tattoo. His own skin too holds a few marks of the life he lives. Ink, scars, and now the welts on his wrist as well. Pain to him though is a part of being alive, as much so as the love he's feeling for Castiel in this moment.

"Sam."

At the gasp of his name Sam looks up at Castiel. Met with nothing but heat and want he pauses his hands and thoughts on the hem of the trousers he wants gone. "May I?" Where he fails to elaborate on his intent, he can see the truth dawn fast in Castiel's ever expressive eyes.

"Please."

Urged on by the breathless consent Sam unzips his fly. Not wasting too much time on being gentle he pushes the trousers down over muscled thighs, pulling the white boxers underneath it down with them. At once his target jumps free. Sam doesn't even waste a breath to wrap his lips around the round head of the cock which seems to beg for his attention. Sure, he wants to please Castiel, but his motives to lick away the thick drop of pre-come gathered there aren't entirely selfless.

Sam takes nothing but delight from the immediate moan of pleasure he rips from Castiel with only his first teasing caress. Eager to watch his angel come undone in his mouth he slowly sucks the first inch of pulsing flesh inside. Flicking his tongue over the tip again Sam licks and tastes his path further down. Over the vein which keeps Castiel swollen hard. Sam breathes through his nose to take more of Castiel into his mouth, happy to be full again, though in a different way.

Fingers curl into his hair, soft, but insistent in their unspoken order for him to keep going. Greedily Sam hollows his cheeks to suck harder. On his tongue he can feel his lover pulse in tune to his faster heartbeat, aroused now beyond reason after denying himself so far. The fingers in his hair delve in deeper, firmer. Again, Sam responds in kind. More so than anything he wants the full taste of his bitter release, and so he bobs his head.

Almost mindless in arousal, but still somehow carefully so, Castiel begins to fuck his mouth in even thrusts. Wanting more of it Sam lets go under the returned aura of control aimed once more at him. He feels like he is nothing but a wet, tight hole. Needs for nothing more than to be on his knees in this moment… and to serve. Their eyes meet and Castiel smiles, knowingly, his grip on his hair tightening Sam in place even further. "My hunter", he praises.

Held perfectly trapped Sam can't look away from the naked man moving above and inside of him, watch as he closes his eyes in delight. The sight of Castiel looking so wrecked is perfect to Sam. Each thrust comes faster now. He can feel how close his angel is. It's enough to embolden him once more. Seeking out his reward Sam wraps his hand around tightening balls. "Let go", he asks without words.

"Sam!" The shot of semen deep inside of his throat comes almost immediately. Awed by the sheer force of release Sam swallows it down. He still doesn't look away from the face above his. Closed eyes flutter open in a shock of joy. Castiel blinks down in awe at him while Sam is licking the last come away from his spent and softened cock. At last, when he is done, a hand drops down to reach out to him. Taking it, Sam smiles at how his lover helps him back onto unsteady feet. "Bed?" It's barely more than a rhetorical question.

Sam merely nods his answer, entwining their fingers as equals to lead Castiel by the hand into the corner of the open planned lodge. He feels no longer afraid to let go with him. To show his true colours, dark as they are, because they are met in kind. Driven to live in the flow of night he can't think beyond the pleasure which has shattered his mind to blessed silence. Everything else but Castiel will have to wait until morning.

Like one front they reach the bedside. As he'd expected, the bed is far from large. Not quite build for someone his size… let alone for two fully grown men, unless they are willing to all but melt into one mess of limbs entwined together. After days and nights on the road however it is much better a prospect to Sam than the back seat of the Impala. Here he is free to cuddle up and share quiet whispers of love without his big brother around.

In this bed of sheets and blankets he curls his naked, sated body around Castiel, shameless at least during the night. Unwatched… and alive too. At peace under the light of the moon for a while longer. Their flight continues tomorrow. Even as he dozes off Sam decides to never forget their night together. It may be their last one, though he will fight tooth and nail for many more.

THE END


End file.
